Superboy vs Knockout: A Perfect Matchup
by ComicsMerger78
Summary: Story takes place in 90s series of Superboy with Knockout where before their final fight what happens when something different happens between them (Superboy x Knockout) One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

"Kay… they think you killed that cop." Superboy looked up at her with big, innocent eyes.

Knockout smiled and patted his head. He was so sweet. He wouldn't last a second on Apocalypse, superpowers or not, the other furies would rip him to bits and he'd be like dust in the wind.

"Well, I believe you're innocent." He grinned at the tall insanely gorgeous redhead reaching up and planted one of those gentle warm kisses on her cheek that made her blush.

Knockout had no patience for that issue right now. Or for his discussions of her innocence. She didn't know or remember if she'd killed some cop or not, and honestly she didn't care though. What annoyed her was Superboy's insinuations that the man's insignificant life mattered.

But the frown on her face soon disappeared as her tense face finally relaxed. Knockout then realized that her pup did have a point though, remembering back to the times on her planet where when she was treated as such where she remembered whenever she was at the mercy of one of the furies as they looked down at her with the same sense of carelessness for her life, and how if one of them took her life she would beg for mercy. As much as Knockout tried to deny it that she had some sense of value for a life from her own. Superboy is right she nodded to herself turning towards him with a naughty smile on her face.

She grabbed his chin before he could pull away and yanked him over for a real kiss! When he grunted in surprise she bit his lip, hard. She knew it hurt. She knew that turned him on, that she could hurt him. That she would.

As he felt the blissful lips of hers mashed against his he felt something different that wasn't there before all the other times when Knockout kissed him. All of those times she surprised him with a lip lock it felt flirtatious and fun but that was all he felt those times that's how Kay was fun and flirting nothing more he figured. But this time was different yes he felt the fun of it the flirting from her but there was something that sent sparks flying throughout his entire body. It was love!

Superboy whimpered as she dragged him into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. "Uh, Kay? Maybe we should…"

He had a feeling that maybe they were going to have another one of those cuddling sessions but by the predatory look on Knockout's face this was a whole new level she never been at before with him.

She climbed on top of his lap straddled him and put a finger over his lips. "Hush, pup. I've waited long enough to do this, and now I think you've earned the chance to learn the final lesson I have for you and also the greatest that any man on this planet or any other would die to have with me!" She grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head, she felt him pushing up against her. He was strong, stronger than most men she'd had encountered, but not strong enough to break her grip.

Then Knockout felt something long and hard poking under her, she could feel how hard he was and couldn't believe that someone as young as him could be so big. He shuddered, eyes rolling back in his head.

"You like that?" Knockout was wild now as she tore off his costume with her free hand.

He yelled. "Kay! I don't got extra costumes!"

"We can steal one back later." She licked his neck and shifted up starting to yank his pants down her eyes widened at the rod that was still confined within his boxers. 'God he's big!' She looked smiled at him seductively. "How good's your control with that TTK of yours?"

And there's her pup. His eyes flashed, and he started grinning back at her with the same naughty look, not looking all scared and pathetic like he was a minute ago. "Damn great. You know it babe!"

Smirking she leaned down and kissed him again, and this time he bit back with equal passion. "Show me," she murmured against his mouth feeling the whips of pleasure corasing through her.

Her skin tingled as his aura ran over and Superboy decided to return the favor by ripping off Knockout's costume as well, his hands slowly but aggressively made their way up he long legs as they reached her hips, before moving his hands up any further he decided to do something that he always wanted to do in these kind of moments his hands slowly snuck their way behind her and carefully guided each hand to her ass. He had each hand on both of her cheeks as Superboy slowly started rubbing his hands in circles on her ass.

She noticed this, Knockout figured he'd find his own way at this all he needed was a little guidance. But she never figured someone so young and inexperienced could fill a gal up with so much pleasure like he was doing to her right now. She threw her head back with her arms locked around his neck as Knockout began moaning in pleasure at the feeling of his hands tracing circles on her ass.

Superboy heard Knockout moan out which she rarely ever did he looked back up at her before looking back down as an idea formed in his head he raised an eyebrow and took his left hand and smacked her ass which made her gasp and then exhale deeply as she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of this moment.

He looked at her with the same hungry look she gave him earlier as he smacked her ass again and roughly but slowly squeezing her ass cheeks "You like that Kay!" She didn't respond with words but she slightly nodded lifting her head back up to look at him giving him another passionate kiss on the lips. "Oh yes pup! Now it's time to heat things up!" Knockout took her hands placing them on top of his and he felt her slowly guide them up her curvaceous body towards her still concealed chest placing both hands on her enormous breasts.

Superboy always dreamed about this moment with her he had got to know the sayings for most guys his age and they would usually ask one another if they were an ass man or breast man. But he knew after the fiasco with Supergirl that he was defiantly a breast man without a doubt. He dared to make the next move as he gently squeezed Knockout's breasts which made her once again throw her head back moaning in pleasure. "Oh...God! This is a dream this has got to be a dream!" Continuing to squeeze her breasts.

"Oh no pup this is real and so are they!" Clearly referring to her breast's size.

"You want to see more!" She teased taking his hands away from her chest bringing hers behind her back unlatching her costume and brought them back around front.

Superboy watched as he felt like he was going to faint as Knockout slowly peeled away her costume and mask tossing it on the ground next to Superboy's ripped costume.

He felt like he was in heaven now as they were both naked. Perfect. She grinned triumphantly over him and moved until she was positioned over him. He was hard. Good. No need to waste time with foreplay.

He was speechless as hw was awe struck by the fully naked and gorgeous Knockout hovering merely inches away from his body. Superboy didn't know what to do the aura that that she was emitting had sent a pheromone surge that completely set his brain into a frying overload. All he could do was stare at her insanely beautiful and naturally well built body trying to soak in every exposed detail.

She had him right where she wanted him. Her pup was defenseless she knew from the times on this planet and rarely a bit on hers that many who gazed at her body wouldn't be able to resist their urge to stare at it. They would always look at it as if it was a one of a kind masterpiece of a sculpture. But nobody ever had reacted the way Superboy did though every time he looked at her he was able to have a sense of respect and decency that many others were to dumbfounded to realize. Knockout could see that he was frozen almost as if the beyond advance exposed body of hers was too much to take in. Then she noticed his eyes were lock on her chest. She knew he was to short circuited to do anything so she decided to give him an encouragement reboot.

Superboy still felt like his mind was gone and the only think he could do was fix his gaze at her most attractive feature her magical chest which displayed her two huge well rounded legendary breasts that were just dangling there just waiting to be touched. His brain was back online by the sound of Knockouts voice. "Hey pup you still alive or did I give you a heart attack!" She giggled, it took him a moment to gather his thoughts before responding. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm feeling the breast shape ever!" He said eyes still fixated on her chest. It took him a moment before realizing what he just said he shook his head snapping out of the trance blushing a bit. "I..I what I meant was I'm feeling the best shape ever!" He chuckled looking away feeling embarrassed, he heard her laughing. "No worries pup I'll take that as a yes then, you seem tense tell you what why don't I get you familiar with the tools your gonna be using in the lesson before learning anything else." He nodded eagerly, "So why don't you start with what you like the most first, and I can obviously see which one that is!" Looking down at her tits, "Do you like them pup, do you like my big rounded breast's!" She teased giving him a naughty look, he nodded quickly. "God! Their so damn big!!" He couldn't believe it they were all natural pieces of work all right. "I know right I bet girls on this planet wish they could have tits like this, too bad though they never will!" She seductively said as Knockout grabbed her orbs and moaned out teasing her pup. "Do you want to play with them for a bit, you know you want them!" A bit of drool escaped the edge of his mouth. She was driving him crazy he needed them. "I do! I need them please!" He begged, she chuckled and took her hands off her chest. "Well then their all yours!"

Needing no further instructions Superboy quickly threw himself at her. His hands quickly latched themselves on each breast filling his hands with them they felt so soft and warm as he squeezed them and motor-boated them. Knockout enjoyed this every second. He's a quick learner alright. "Why don't you give them a little lick maybe give them a kiss while your at it!" He did as he was told bringing his face right in between her tits and before he knew it his tounge was all over her chest as he licked and kissed away at each nipple and breast. "Good pup now it's time for main event!" This made Superboy a little scared as he knew what she was talking about now but he's never had sex before, what if he screws up and makes her mad then it won't end well for him since she likes things done a certain way. He had to tell her the truth though.

"Uh, Kay," Superboy stammered, looking up at her. His eyes were wide and scared again. "Look, this is, this is awesome, but I haven't, I mean, a guy like me, you'd think I'd already, but I haven't…"

Knockout rolled her eyes and sunk onto him. It worked pretty well. He didn't shut up, but now he was talking about how amazing this felt (like it wasn't obvious) instead of how inexperienced he was. Like it wasn't obvious. She liked that about him. She could train him. Make him perfect.

She leaned forward over him and let her hair drape around him. Then she grinned and started moving. She enjoyed the play of emotions on her pup's face. Some terror, mostly just so much beautiful pleasure. She leaned down and licked his face and watched as his eyes rolled back.

He didn't last long. He was still weak. But they would work on that.

"W-wow, Kay." Superboy smiled weakly up at her. "That was… holy shit. That was so good."

"Of course it was." Weakling. "Come on, pup. I'm not done yet." She rolled them over and pushed him down.

Superboy stared at her cunt like he had no idea what to do with it. Another thing she'd have to work on with him. She pulled him closer and nudged his jaw with her thumb. He got the hint and licked hesitantly.

"Harder!" Knockout growled, pulling him closer. The Kid put his hands on her hips and oh, yes, that was it. He'd never done it before, and it was fairly obvious. But once he stopped being so nervous he was as good as she'd hoped. He was stronger than any lover she'd had even when she was Apocalypse and his tongue sent ripples of TTK through her. She wrapped her legs around his head and tossed her head back as she reversed positions throwing herself on top of him his cock was still inside her as she bounced on top of him both of them could fell themselves getting close. "Oh God Kay, I'm almost there ah!" Knockout continued to ride him as she felt herself almost there as well. "Y-yes that's it don't hold back keep going!" She gasped in between moans. Until finally they both were seconds away from reaching their climax's. "Oh Kay! I think I'm gonna cum!" Throwing his head back on the bed. "Yes don't hold back don't you dare hold back, give it all to me fill me up!" she cried out they both came in unison. Both of them collapsed on the bed Knockout and Superboy deeply gasped air in as they both were exhausted. But neither one of them tore themselves away from each other's gaze into their eyes. As their face still remained close enough to kiss they were both smiling at each other.

Knockout smiled at him and pulled herself towards him to kiss him again. "Good boy," she told him smiling sweetly caressing his cheek as she was also licking their combined taste out of his mouth. He was gasping and flushed and already half hard again. She'd known it was a good idea to take him with her. They could have hours of love and fun.

"Kay… Knockout, we just had sex." Superboy looked up at her with a smile that felt like it would never go away, especially after losing his virginity to a goddess of a woman like her. "I mean. Wow. I knew it'd be good, but wow."

Knockout patted his head. "We did, pup. We can do it again anytime you want."

"I don't think I could ever not want to with a goddess like you who's one of a kind!" he said fervently. Knockout smiled resting her head on his chest. He was a lot of fun like that. He felt her chest pressed against his as she crawled back on top of him before grabbing him rolling over. She squeezed his ass and pulled him on top of her now. If he was getting hard again, she might as well enjoy it again.

Ding!

'Round 2 here we go!'

After a few more rounds of passionate sex both of them were exhausted as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The morning sunlight shined through the curtains as Superboy slowly woke up to realize a still naked Knockout still asleep in his arms as hers was on his chest. He smiled at how cute she looked asleep and her wide smile still on her face probably from the sex driven night they had together. She looked so peaceful. So perfect. He yawned a bit which woke her up as her eyes fluttered opened realizing she was still in her lovers arms. She quietly yawned herself before meeting his gaze. "Good morning Kay!" She smiled back at him, "Good morning to you to!" "I gotta give you props pup you defiantly learned above and beyond last nights lesson and I had the greatest time ever!" He wanted to tell her that he had feelings for her but she was older than him though. But Superboy couldn't keep his emotions locked away any longer. "Hey Kay there's something I need to tell you something!" She looked more concerned now, "Ever since I've met you I have learned a whole lot that's helped me with my powers and in the time we've been partners I've realized you mean a lot to me and after last night I realized that I've been trying to hide my feelings for you or confused but what I felt last night taught me that I do like you, I guess what I'm trying to say is!" He paused, she looked curious, "I love you Kay!" He finally said there's no turning back now. The look on her face at what he just told her was completely shocked. "I-I I love you to pup!" She faintly said, which caused a smile to form on his face. "I thought that what we had going was just harmless flirting and a little fun, but after what happened last night between us made me realize that I do like you a lot because you're always there for me, you always defend me even when I don't need to be defended, you're the only guy who treats me like a person and not some sort of slut just going around kissing people!" She giggled but the words coming from her mouth was the true words that originated straight from her heart. This made Superboy melt with happiness. Knockout stroked his cheek as he caressed hers as they slowly closed the gap between themselves as they shared a warm passionate kiss of love that felt like it lasted forever.

They both knew that when it came to fighting or sparring with each other they were an unpredictable match.

But when it came to a romantic relationship there was no doubt in the universe that they were the perfect matchup.


	2. Author’s Notes

Author's Notes

Hey I hope you liked this story I like to put things out there that rarely get put out there. Because I didn't read the comics exactly but it sure did end badly between Superboy and Knockout because she is gorgeous so I decided to give them a happy ending I felt needed to be wrote. Leave me your comments and I'll **(Take Requests for one shots for any other comic pairs like them, but I don't do any 'Lesbian or Gay' pairs no offense or disrespect I just have somewhat of a off mindset when I have to visualize my stories).**


	3. The End

Author's Notes

Hey I hope you liked this story I like to put things out there that rarely get put out there. Because I didn't read the comics exactly but it sure did end badly between Superboy and Knockout because she is gorgeous so I decided to give them a happy ending I felt needed to be wrote. Leave me your comments and I'll **(Take Requests for one shots for any other comic pairs like them, but I don't do any 'Lesbian or Gay' pairs no offense or disrespect I just have somewhat of a off mindset when I have to visualize my stories).**


End file.
